


Because I had you

by Annabethstolepipersbreakfast



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Break Up, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Modern AU, klangst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast/pseuds/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast
Summary: Lance has an amazing job opportunity in a different country, but he doesn't want to go because that would mean leaving Keith behind, who also is doing great with his internship and studies. Keith realizes this and does everything in his  power to push Lance away and take that opportunity, otherwise he knew the Cuban boy would resent him later for choosing him instead of his dream job.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith knew he made a mistake the moment he broke up with Lance. He felt like he was letting go of the best thing that has ever and would ever happen to him. He felt empty inside, but he knew Lance was going to work at his dreamed job, so that kind of made him think that he did the right thing. Who was Keith to hold him back? Lance had wanted that job since before they knew each other, it was once in a lifetime opportunity and he was going to reject it to stay with Keith.

_Lance couldn't believe it when Keith delivered the agonizing words, he saw it in his eyes, pain, confusion and then anger when Keith couldn't come up with a good enough excuse for the break up._

_"Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No, don't think that please..."_

_"Well, I just can't figure it out... everything was fine... at least on my side, I see"_

_"I'm so sorry Lance"_

_"No, just tell me, what changed? I know you love me, or I know you did at some point, so what happened?"_

_"I changed, you changed, I don't really know..."_

_"You're so full of shit Keith" said Lance, turning around and leaving Keith's apartment. The moment the door closed he collapsed on his knees, not being capable of containing the tears anymore._

_Three days after their break up Lance left, to a new country and a new life. Keith wanted to tell him not go, but he couldn't do that to him._

After that catastrophe, Keith drowned himself in work, school and working out, anything that would take his mind off of Lance. Shiro said he  was being self destructive, but Keith couldn't care less. Fights at bars, one night stands, riding his bike way above the speed limit on the lonely highway of Arizona, maybe some aliens could abduct him and erase his feelings. 

Keith barely saw his friends anymore because they were also friends with Lance and because they were Lance's friends first, so he didn't feel entitled to keep those relationships from falling apart. Pidge would drop by sometimes, he knew she was worried but he would reassured her, or tried to, she was too smart for her own good. 

It's been six months since the break up and nothing has changed, the empty hole on his chest just keeps getting darker and he wants to know if Lance feels the same or if he found happiness. Some selfish part of him wishes that Lance is thinking about him too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was coming back from work when Shiro called him, should he answer? his brother was so happy and Keith felt like if he just as much as talk to him the void on his chest would suck all of his brother's joy into the darkness. Shiro and Adam's anniversary was coming up, they have been together for almost six years, and they were going strong. Keith knew that if he didn't answer, Shiro would worry, track him down and then just be all big brother on him, trying to make Keith eat better and asking all kinds of questions that he didn't want to answer. 

"Hey Shiro" he tried to make it sound light and content, but when Keith heard his brother's voice he wanted him here all of a sudden, he wanted the over protectiveness, the warm hugs, and wise words.

"hey Keith! I know we don't live in same city anymore but it doesn't mean you can't call, you know?"

Keith exhaled out his nose with a short laugh "I'm sorry, I've been busy..."

"Yeah, well I hope you clear your schedule because Adam and I have a flight booked for tomorrow"

"Wait, tomorrow? why?" Keith started running his head, thinking that perhaps their anniversary was closer than he thought or maybe his birthday is close and he just forgot about it, it wouldn't be the first time. 

"Allura and Romelle invited us over, did she not tell you?"

huh so that must have been why he had missing calls from Alliura, damn she's going to kill him. 

"As I said... I've been busy"

"Oh Keith..." He could hear it in Shiro's voice, he knew something was up. Keith told Shiro he broke up with Lance, he didn't go into details and he didn't explain his reasons, his brother had been worried, he knew how much Lance meant to him and how much Keith had changed since they started dating, Shiro didn't understand it but he didn't push it either. Keith kind of wanted him to.

"why did she invite you tho?"

"She said she missed us and that she had news to tell us in person so I imagine that if she can't tell us through the phone something big is going on"

"I see, yeah well I'll see you tomorrow I guess" 

"Okay... Keith are you okay?  I know you haven't talked to Pidge either and she said you're acting, and I quote “stranger than usual””

“I’m fine, I just have a lot going on”

Obviously Shiro was not fooled but again he knew not to push Keith for answers, if he wanted to talk he would.

\---

Keith woke up to his phone going off, tried to ignore it but whoever was calling was persistent and he was staring to get annoyed. “Hello?”

“Finally! I thought the aliens had abducted you, I was starting to feel jealous”

“Hey Pidge, you know that if I get abducted I would tell them to get you too”

“I know but still you weren’t picking up, can you open the door? It’s raining”

“huh?”

“I’m outside genius”

_Great_  Keith thought, “give me a second” he said before hanging up and putting on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. As he opened the door, Keith got reminded of how much he liked to see Pidge on rainy days, she always looked funny, she would wear an inspector gadget kind of coat and sunglasses, even if the sun was nowhere to be found, that made Keith smile a little.

“hey inspector, I’m not hiding any aliens in my house”

“I would never snitch on the aliens”

“then why are  you here?”

“I’m here because Allura made it my personal mission to drag you to her house” Pidge said while making her way into the apartment.

After an hour, Keith was showered and he was wearing the nicest outfit he has worn in a long time. It was simple but it looked good, white button up shirt with a gray sweater on top and black jeans. Pidge looked at him and nodded as if approving of her work.

“okay let’s go” she said, putting on her sunglasses and throwing Keith his black coat.

“wait but… what’s going on at Allura’s?”

“I don’t know yet she just said she wanted you there”

Keith sighed “fine let’s go” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! I know the chapters are short but i'm trying, and I apologize for any errors, english is not my first language! what's going on at Allura's house? find out next chapter! Kudos and comment are appreciated <3 jess


	3. Chapter 3

Keith and Lance met on a rainy day, it doesn't rain much in Arizona but when it rains it pours, and that day the sky was pouring down with everything it got. Keith had been on his way to class, he was walking because his bike was out of commission so that means that when it started raining Keith still had ten minutes left of walking to get to campus. He hated being late so he started running, better sweaty than embarrassingly late. It was raining so hard he could barely see, he was thinking about stopping when his foot got caught up on something, everything happened so fast that he didn't have time to put his hands out in front of him to protect his face. Keith's head slammed on the asphalt and then everything went black.

The first thing he registered when he regained consciousness was the rain hitting his face and that made it hard to open his eyes, he tried anyways. When he was able to open his eyes all he saw were dark clouds that were crying over him, he turned his head to the right and someone was kneeling next to him.

“Hey! Can you hear me?” the person said, concern tainted his voice. _He’s worried…about me? But I don’t know him._ That is something Keith learned fast about Lance, he always cared and he always tried to help.

“uhh..” _great articulation Kogane._ “I-I can hear you just fine” Keith tried to sit up  but everything got blurry very quickly.

“Hold up dude, your head’s bleeding, I don’t think you should move yet”

It was then that Keith looked up to see the person’s face, freckles, blue eyes, tan skin and brown hair that was dripping wet making it stick to the boy’s forehead. “You’re wet”

Lance laughed looked up to the sky and then back at Keith “…yeah it’s raining, maybe that hit to your head was worse than I thought”

“I’m fine…”

“Lance, and you are…?”

_An idiot._ “My name’s Keith”

“Well at least you remember your name”

After that, Lance had taken Keith to the hospital, where he got stitches and Lance’s number.

\---

“Are you okay?” Pidge asked as they walked up the stairs to Allura’s house.

“I’m fine… I just…I’ve been absent and I don’t know what to expect”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there and so will Shiro and Adam”

“I know” Keith was feeling like something was coming, he couldn’t get rid of the uneasiness that was eating at him.

Pidge knock on the door and then Keith was being enveloped in a hug by both Romelle and Allura.

“I’m so glad you came!” Allura said while detaching herself from him.

“Didn’t leave much of a choice did you?”

“Of course not! I know you Keith”

“So very well apparently” he said as he walked inside with the three girls.

“So what is the big announcement?” asked Pidge while taking her inspector coat off.

“We’ll tell you when everyone arrives!”

Romelle grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him along towards the kitchen, “c’mon Shiro and Adam are dying to see you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think that because i'm uploading often that compensates that my chapters are so short? no? Once again, my first language is not english so I apologize for my errors, Thank You for reading!! <3 comments and kudos will keep my motivation strong! -jess


	4. Chapter 4

Keith has been in this party for two hours and he just wants to leave. Shiro and Adam are excitedly  explaining how their new dog will sleep in between them because he gets jealous, and although that's cute and all, he can't bring himself to participate in the conversations surrounding him. The last time he was in Allura's house, was when he and Lance escaped the party to go to the roof, they spent the rest of the evening stargazing next to each other, sometimes talking but mostly in silence. It was a happy memory, but his heart still hurts when he thinks about it, it hurts every time he remembers the look on Lance's face the day of the break up. Keith often wonders if he should have just dropped everything and move away with the Cuban. The worst part is, Lance's mom still calls him every now and then to check up on him, the first time it happened he could barely hold it together, he didn't just break up with Lance, he broke up with the first family he has had since he met Shiro. 

"Keith are you okay?"

It was Adam, of course, he always knew when something was wrong. 

"Yeah, everything's fine"

"Yeah, i'll pretend I believe you, but... you know we're here if you need someone, right?

"Shiro's rubbing off on you" Keith said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"seriously though"

"I know Adam" then Keith smiled at the older man, trying so hard not to spill  everything that was haunting him. Because, how would all of them react if they knew why he broke up with Lance and hurt him? they would all thing  it was stupid and that he should have talked to his boyfriend and figure it out, and Keith knew that, but he also knew that Lance wouldn't have let him leave school and his internship, and Keith didn't want to hold him back either, so he let him go. 

\---

Allura and Romelle where finally ready to shared their news with the world. Keith stood at the back of the room, while everyone gathered to hear the girls speak.

 

"Thank you all for coming tonight, we appreciate all of you and wanted to share this with you" said Allura while holding Romelle's hand.

"The news are, as you may have been speculating, that we're engaged!!" And the room exploded with cheers, hugs, glasses of wine touching each other in a form of celebration.

Keith couldn't help but smile, they deserved it, neither of them had living family either but they had each other. His smile faded however when he saw the person who was entering the house, tall, brown hair and tan skin, Lance. He was walking towards Allura and Romelle, unaware of the boy at the back of the room who was intently staring at him. One second Keith was frozen in place and then he was walking towards the door, he needed to leave, he could not face Lance, not today, perhaps not ever. 

"Keith where are you going?!"

He turned to face Pidge, she looked worriedly at him then around them, until she saw Lance.

"oh... Keith maybe you should..."

"what talk to him? i bet he hates me"

"doubt it"

"Pidge I broke him, I took everything we built and threw it in the trash, I would hate me too" and with that, Keith left, he did not call a taxi, he just wanted to walk, it was still raining, but the weather was a perfect match for how his heart and mind were feeling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer to upload, had 3 day orientation and then I had to finish season 7. But this is back, so anyways, comment and kudos are very much appreciated!!! Thank You for reading! <3 -jess

**Author's Note:**

> this is sad, i love angst lol if you guys want me to write more about this one comment! do you want a getting back together chapter? thank you for reading! <3


End file.
